Can't you leave the past behind? Zero x Yuuki
by sammi2571
Summary: Basically Yuuki didn't leave with Kaname in the end and chose to stay at Cross Academy to do her duties like old times, though Zero still doesn't accept her as a vampire. What will be the outcome? Read and see.


**Ohayou Minna-san!!!**

**I finally bothered to post another fanfic on here, this is my 2nd one so be nice (:**

**If your a Zeki [ZeroXYuuki] fan then this is the story for you! 3**

**Hope you like it ^o^**

* * *

It's been a few weeks since the 'incident' with all the Level E's and from Rido Kuran, but as of now everything has finally settled within Cross Academy. It almost felt normal again before everything happened. Well not everything could stay the same, as the young guardian named Yuuki was finally her Pureblood self once more. Tonight was the first night to be patrolling as her vampire self. She quietly strolled through the Academy grounds with her long hazel hair gently bouncing to her every movement as she walked.

It seem's that her life is pretty much the same even after she has awaken her vampire instincts, people have accepted her for who she was, accept for one. Her pacing stopped as her eyes indicated that familiar silver haired figure lying soundlessly by the fountain, though it's been weeks, Zero wouldn't accept her true being and stopped talking to her. _"It's finally time to try and talk to him."_ she quietly mumbled to herself as she shouted out towards him.

_**"Zero!"**_

The silver haired Guardian had skipped the last part of his job for tonight because it was just the same as usual, boring and quiet. He laid silently under a tree beside the water fountain. A hand was placed over his lilac eyes and the other under his head. He finally heard that soft familiar voice, but he didn't reply nor did he shift his body to look. After Yuuki turned into 'one of them' he felt as if his feeling towards her had changed a lot, so he continued to lie motionlessly on the grass patch.

As Zero didn't respond back to her, she frowned sadly. Yuuki couldn't run away from fate, this is her true self and that cannot be changed. Her head droop, letting locks fall from her shoulders, as they hung like vines off a tree. Deep in thought, there was an urge to talk to him as it began to build quickly within her, she didn't even notice herself feet moving automatically towards the motionless guardian, stopping a few metres off from him.

Zero smelt the disgusting scent of a vampire near him, the scent became closer and stronger, he glanced for a short second as he saw his 'partner' slowly enough coming closer until it made a direct stop a few metres off, still no movement to try and walk away, Instead he just spoke in an unfriendly tone and kept one of hand over his eyes, blocking his gaze towards her in anyways possible.

_**"..What do you want?"**_

Yuuki's small pale hands overlapped in front of her with her left hand on top, she squeezed them slightly as she felt the awkwardness begin to build between them. Her head inched up slightly to look but she already knew that he wouldn't stare at her anytime soon.

_**"Ano...It's time to do our rounds as Perfects..."**_

She spoke quietly towards Zero, wondering if he would make any sort of moment after she spoke

Zero stayed still for a moment, he really didn't want to do his round as a Perfect or even talk to Yuuki at this point. But he didn't say anything about it; instead he took his cold pale hand from his eyes and slowly stood up onto his feet. He continued to keep his lilac gaze away from her by turning around and walking back towards the 'Day Class' to patrol inside there for now.

_**"Ze...ro?"**_

Yuuki struggled to speak as she saw her 'friend' turn away from her, it was so tempted to just reach out with her small hands and grab the back of him before he disappeared, but she knew he wouldn't stop for her anymore, not now, not ever. It hurt...watching someone dear to her just walk away without even looking back at her, she tightened the grasp around her hand until a drizzle of blood trickled from her slim fingers and falling off onto the ground. Silently, Yuuki followed Zero towards the large structured building.

Zero stopped dead in his tracks as the familiar scent filled his nose once more and by this he could tell that she was behind him. He then continued to stand there with one hand clenched tight into a fist and both of his lilac eyes shut as the wind blew silently through his silver hair. He still couldn't forgive Yuuki for what she had become and the things that she said to him. He spoke in a faint and slightly sad tone with his back still turned away from her.

_**"...W-Why are you fo...following me....?"**_

"_**I'm doing my job as a Guardian and i'm going to the Day Class Dorms first..."**_

Her head inched up again like before as she stopped again facing Zero's back. Dark chocolate eyes filled with sadness as another gentle breeze blew by once more, pulling her hair in its soft currents. Lifting her stained hand, Yuuki brought it near her mouth and licked the dried out blood off from her skin until it was fully clean again. Her hands dropped to the side again as she spoke.

_**"Can't you just forgive me...?"**_

The young guardian went quiet for a moment, as the phrase _forgive me _repeated over and over again like an endless cycle of nothingness within his mind, his body tensed up slightly as his shoulders became more rigid than before.

_**"I... h-had fee....."**_

Pressing both of his lips together he bit his bottom lip almost too hard, causing the lukewarm, red liquid to ooze out slowly from the small piercing that was made, as it began to ooze even more until running down his pale skin. After a quick second his tongue darted out and picked up the small trail of blood down the side of his mouth, he licked up every last drop whilst letting out a deep but low sigh. Not exactly the sigh of relief at this point, but more of a sigh of frustration, why did this have to happen? Yuuki? A vampire? His promise to keep her human was shattered after she changed into _one of them_...Zero sighed again, could he forgive her? Maybe if he said so, she'll go away and leave him alone for awhile...

_**"Well if you want to hear it then... you're forgiven..."**_

His body stiffened slightly as he winced again at the word forgiven not everything could be forgiven just like that. It really did hurt, but looking at the girl he once did care about now would kill him.

A quick scent of blood filled the air around her._ "What was he going to say before..?" _That puzzling thought ran back and forth, wondering why Zero trailed off in his first sentence, her eyes narrowed slightly towards the last thing he said, "_Was he really speaking the truth? Or just saying it?" _Yuuki had to find out the real reason why he's hiding his feelings.

_**"Say it like you mean it! I don't believe you at the moment!"**_

Her voice became slightly more aggressive even more like a snarl than usual. Yuuki can't control that same animal instinct that is hidden inside, by letting that snarl out deep within her throat, she didn't even realise she was even angry at Zero for lying to her. Zero turned towards the Vampire that use to be one of his closest friends and opened his eyes... but this time instead of there usual lilac coloured they were a deep, crimson red colour, listening to her aggressive tone he let out a low growl in return of her dark snarl... even though she had now become a pureblood he still didn't have to do as she said.

_**"Don't get aggressive with me..."**_

Another trailing sentence, he really needs to stop following his mind off course. As the two vampires stared intensely within the range of the moon-lit sky and the curtain of diamond stars that shone, another low grow came from his dry throat. He never knew that he was actually going to say to this...this monster about what he was to say...

_**"...Vampire"**_

His crimson eyes glared at her. Inside it did bring back some bad memories that stayed scarred in her mind, even if she is a pureblood now, it was still frightening to remember that day 10 years ago with that Level E nearly killing her for her blood. Such horrifying flashback that anyone shouldn't have. But Yuuki didn't to show that side of her anymore, she had to be strong and protect the people she loves, even the person that hates her. So on the outer character of Yuuki showed no fear, her own eyes glowed blood, crimson coloured. Still it hurt, staring at him, stood in front of her with those blood-killing eyes of his staring back at her own deathly coloured ones. This was the only way to talk to Zero now, he wouldn't listen to her soft, sappy voice, and it's time to make a point to him.

_**"Don't tell me what to do! You have no right to talk to me like that!"**_

Yuuki use to be his best friend and one of the only people that he would open up to but after all this, his feeling changed a lot...seeing her standing in front of him like this made his heart almost break into two

_**"..And you had no right to be aggressive with me Yuuki!"**_

_**"I-...I..."**_

Her eyes winced slightly, feeling his pain but yet she didn't want to show him. As she tried to continue with her so called charade, but it seems that her aggressiveness has limited and it began to fade as well as her eyes began to fall back to there usual dark chocolate colour. The most painful memory of Yuuki would run over and over inside his head _'I am no longer the Yuuki you knew...My Vampire side ate the Human side....' _It continues to haunt him every waking moment, but after a long moment of silence he shook his head and tried to see if that actually happened.

_**"Yuuki...Are you there...Or is it the v-Vampire?" **_

_**"She is...Although she might melt into the other one and disappear completely..." **_

Yuuki gazed towards him for a moment then turned her head to the side. She closed her eyes and sighed for a moment then re-opened them once more. Whilst Zero listened to what the 'Vampire' was saying his eyes began to return back to his normal lilac colour and closed momentarily

He really wanted her to return to what she was like before so he decided to try and help his 'friend', taking a small step towards her he put one of his pale, slender arms into his jacket and spoke in a soft and gentle tone.

_**"Y-Yuuki...it's me..."**_

_**"Please come back...I...I miss you..."**_

Yuuki's eyes flickered to meet Zero's gaze again. Her dark chocolate eyes were wide after hearing the phrase "Please come back, I miss you…" All her emotions seem to blend together yet it still confused her. Was she angry? Sad? Happy? They just kept on spinning.

_**"Z-Zero..."**_

His name became stuttered in her voice. But it sounded similar, to her pleads back when she was 'human' that small voices crying for help every time. To think, that this voice was still here.

Zero took another small step towards his 'friend'; the moonlight began to shine brightly in his soft lilac eyes as he kept his gaze with Yuuki's. Continuing his plead he spoke in the same kind and gentle tone and repeated his words because he really wanted her back.

_**"Yuuki...I know your there...So...So Please come back..."**_

Within her mind, Yuuki stood in front of two identical mirrors. One showed the 'human' side of her while the other was her 'vampire' half; her eyes flickered back and forth towards the two mirrors. Outside, she held her head, like she was trying to remember something as both mirrors shattered in front of her.

_**"My life..."**_

She fell to her knees, hugging herself, almost desperately trying to run away and hide from her inner self. Zero didn't really hear what Yuuki had said but he though that it was something to do with her life and, when he saw her fall to her knees his eyes widened slightly. Wondering if something was wrong he quickly took his pale, slender hand out of his jacket and glided shifted towards her.

_**"Yuuki?!"**_

He knelt down beside her and placed one hand onto her shoulder, speaking her name with a slightly worried tone. Yuuki sat silently staring widely on the stoned ground. Zero's voice was only faint but she could just hear it through her conscious mind. Minutes passed, until her head shot up with a slight gasp, like she just figured out the answer of her mysterious question, her body became stiff.

_**"They...Are...One...P-person..."**_

Her words were slightly stuttered, but she soon relaxed her body and her wide dark chocolate eyes softened. Turning her head to gaze at Zero, a small pale hand rose up and was placed on his cheek. Yuuki's words became clearer. A small smile was placed upon her lips.

_**"Zero...I'm sorry..."**_

_**"..Y-Yuuki?"**_

Zero's face filled with confusion as he listened to what Yuuki said _"They are one person...?" _...The Young Guardian didn't get what she was talking about just then but he decided not to say anything just yet about it, His lilac eyes widened for a brief second whilst he felt a familiar small, but warm hand reach for his pale cheek.

He began to think about who it was gazing up at him with a small smile on her face....was it the Pureblood Vampire or his 'Friend'...

_**"I-.I..."**_

Yuuki couldn't pick out the right words. How would Zero react? Well he was already confused enough, but she didn't know how to explain fully. There was silence between them, a comfortable silence that both of them can sit through quietly thinking their own thoughts. But Yuuki couldn't leave it there.

_**"The Yuuki you know...and the vampire Yuuki...they are one person...That's all I can say..."**_

She spoke in a quiet but soft tone, hoping that he will understand her short description of her words.

Zero closed his lilac eyes as his head lowered whilst he listened and thought about what the Vampire was saying although after a moment of silence he still didn't understand...how could they be the same people if like she said before _'The Vampire said ate her Human side'... _

_**"..How can that be?"**_

_**"Even though I'm a vampire, the human Yuuki is still here..."**_

She took her small hand away from his cheek and placed it on her chest, where her heart is. She finally understood her true self properly. It was only a matter of time

_**"Can't you understand that I am one person and only one person?"**_

Zero didn't say anything after hearing what Yuuki said, moving his over pale and slender and onto his silver hair he kept his eyes closed tightly and his head lowered since he was lost in his thoughts...how could the human Yuuki he knew still be there...she was a vampire know and that was that...

_**"How can I prove that the human me is still here?"**_

Yuuki asked, no, pleaded him for a task to prove herself that her human self was still within her. Zero had to believe her that the Yuuki he cared for is still there, hidden in a deep slumber within the new vampire Yuuki.

His thoughts came to the conclusion that Yuuki was no longer human but now a bloodsucking monster...A Pureblood Vampire...Those two words then continued to run over and over again in his mind...images that probably will continue to haunt him, his innocent Yuuki changing before his eyes into a vicious beast with bloodlust eyes beaming towards him. Zero shook his head whilst he opened his sad lilac eyes, keeping his gaze on the floor as he spoke in a faint and quiet voice.

_**"There's no point in doing anything"**_

_**"Demo Zero!"**_

She grabbed onto both sides of his shoulders lightly, not to hurt him with her new strength and stared directly into his lilac eyes. She new this was going to be off the subject but it's one way of knowing what is going on within his head.  
_**  
What was that sentence you never got to finish, how was it going to end..?"**_

_**"It doesn't matter now..."**_

Slowly, he lifted up both of his cold, pale hands and placed them onto Yuuki's so that he could move them off of his shoulders, and once he did that he stood up onto both of his feet whilst shaking his head once more.  
He kept his gaze away from the Pureblood Vampire that stood in front of him.

_**"Onegai Zero! Remember the time you handed me that gun, you trusted only me to take care of things if you lost control..."**_

Yuuki closed her eyes remembering small fragments of memories from her 'human' life. She also remembered the promise she kept herself, if anything happened between them, she would try and sort things out for the good of both of them, even if she had turned into a vampire.

Zero's lilac gaze drifted back over to the Pureblood for a moment and stared at his 'Friend' and nodded his head up and down slowly, he actually did remember that day and what he said to her before so he spoke in the same faint tone as before.  
_**  
"Times have changed..."**_

_**"Of course they have! I have changed, and so have you..."**_

She trailed off quietly as more memories flashed by her. The translucent liquid ran from her eyes down her pale cheeks, she quickly rubbed her eyes with the sleeve of her blazer before Zero could notice. Yuuki held in the tears so her voice wouldn't sound so stuttered as she spoke.

_**"Why can't you just trust me...?"**_

_**"...Trust you?"**_

He has fallen into his own thoughts for a moment whilst some of the memories of himself and Yuuki flashed by quickly, he really did miss those times but after what's happened recently inside the Academy grounds he didn't know if things could ever go back to normal...or be right or wrong. Everything seemed to spin and everything wasn't clear enough to look at from his views.

_**"You said it yourself,' I understand your feelings by the taste of your blood', so what do I feel now?"**_

Yuuki frowned sadly but continued to stare at him, as if he would just turn back and forgive her. Though, Zero still hasn't accepted her vampire being, but she had the feeling that he would but at the same time they forgive each other would be the same day they would become enemies on the run.

Everything added up and he knew that she was right when she said 'I understand your feelings by the taste of your blood' But that sweet flavour of her blood hasn't flared his mouth after a long time, that taste has almost been forgotten...And with these thoughts running over in his mind he couldn't keep his lilac gaze away from that pale fleshy skin of her neck which was peeping through her long dark chocolate hair.

_**"I- I can't tell...."**_

That fired temptation within Zero's eyes as he gazed towards her, well mainly her neck. She took hold of her long hair and threw it over her left shoulder revealing the more skin that could be tempted by any vampire. It seemed perfect, white as snow, no marks or scratches; it seemed too perfect for anyone to see.

_**"Go on, I don't mind..."**_

Zero's eyes suddenly changed from lilac to blood red as he took a couple of small steps towards Yuuki, wrapping one of his cold, pale arms around her small body he lowered his mouth towards her neck, only inches away and deeply inhaled her scent for a moment, getting that familiar scent back into his system. That sweet scent, he would even die for it if that was the case.

_**"I can't resist anymore Yuuki...Your blood is the only one I desire...I want it so much that it's unbearable.**_

_**..To the point that unless I drank all of it from you… until that very limit of your life is about to end, I still wouldn't be satisfied... Such a disgusting, gluttonous greed...That is... The type of creature I am, isn't it...?"**_

He locked his other arm around her small fragile looking body and gently licked the side of her smooth pale neck, after he closed his eyes, he couldn't resist the monstrous temptation that was building in his throat, that dry flare of hunger that wants to down every last drop of blood from this girl and yet still won't be satisfied until her life was on the line. It's too late to stop now as sank his knife-like fangs into the side of her neck, feeling the warm, red liquid seeping through his teeth and down his throat as he gulped down the crimson red liquid hungrily.

After his fangs pierced through her skin, like a knife cutting through butter, and towards the pumping vein in her neck, she couldn't help but let out a light gasp that tickled out from her lips. She could feel the trickle of warm liquid streaming down her pale neck.  
Yuuki's hazel eyes fell shut as she relaxed herself, breathing in Zero's scent as she felt him inhaling and exhaling deeply while he was 'snacking' on her. Tilting her head back slightly, she gave him more space to feast off her at the same time she placed one of her slender hands gently upon the back of his head.

Like he said before to Zero Yuuki's blood was simply one of the only things he desired, the feel and taste of the warm red, substance running down his throat was almost too much and if he could he would continue to drink it all day, opening his crimson eyes he ran one of his icy cold hand's up her small body and up to her soft dark chocolate hair, where he began to gently let his hand tangle through the soft strands of her hair almost playing with it. Blood seemed like a drug to Zero, especially hers; it was like a personal brand of cocaine which is only for his use only. It seemed somewhat different than before, as he indulged the substance, it seemed more…sweeter, more desirable than before. Maybe this is why many vampires would kill to have a taste of fresh pureblood bloods in there body, it's so delicious and makes keeps you strong.

It's been so long since she had the feeling of his fangs sinking into a neck. Yuuki's eyelids half-opened drowsily as his hand intertwined through her long strands of hazel hair. She had the same thoughts back then "Scary....a vampire...Will eat me..." the same faded little Childs voice that echoed her mind.  
Zero could of carried on but he saw out of the corner of his crimson eyes that Yuuki's eyelids began to almost shut drowsily, although he kept one hand intertwined through her long strands of hazel hair and the other around her small body he pulled his fangs gently out of the left side of her neck and licked up the rest of the warm, red liquid that continued to ooze slowly out of the bit marks on her neck with his tongue in silent.

Yuuki's body felt slightly lighter now after some of her blood has been feasted on, she still had some strength left to turn her head to gaze upon Zero's crimson red eyes. The small stream of blood from her neck as slowed to a stop now as Zero licked the small piercing with his tongue

_**"Zero...daijoubou..?"**_

She spoke nearly a whisper but loud enough for Zero to hear.

Zero's eyes eventually turned back to his normal lilac colour whilst he pulled his mouth away from her neck and inhaled her sweet scent one last time even though he knew but she was a Pureblood but for now he really didn't care because for once after all that has happened he felt as if she was the Yuuki he knew before....**his** Yuuki and this made a faint smile cross his lips then he replied in the same tone as her beside her ear.

_**"I'm Fine....Are you ok, Yuuki?" **_

Yuuki smiled ever so softly when she met Zero lilac eyes once more. She felt more reassured that he felt fine after tasting her blood after such a long period of time. At this point she didn't feel neither vampire nor human but just _herself_ a person who cares deeply for someone else, though the moment he whispered in her ear, some reason her heart beat increased dramatically as her cheeks felt hot and flustered

_**"H-Hai..."**_**  
**  
Just jerking out that single word from her lips.

Zero soon lifted his head once more before gazing into Yuuki's soft, chocolate brown eyes and once he did that he remembered what he was about to say before when he cut off I-I have feelings for you...I-I care for you Yuuki... and once that ran quickly through his mind he felt his heart begin to beat wildly in his chest and his stomach seemed in knot. The young guardian just couldn't stop himself; he grabbed Yuuki into a tighter hug, never wanting to let her go. Even though he knew she was a vampire, even after the things she had said he just couldn't help himself from holding her in his arms whilst he spoke once again besides her ear in a soft tone.

_**"I-I'm glad..."**_

_**"Z-Zero..." **_

Yuuki's voice became muffled against Zero's chest as he pulled her into a tight embrace, The shock couldn't be calculated within her mind, was this really happening, she could hear the irregular beat of his heart, it sounded similar to hers right now, confused and trying to hide away.  
Though her cheeks seemed to be burning against her pale cheeks his chest somehow cooled it slightly down. What was this feeling she felt, it wasn't a bad feeling, it felt...nice even happy in some cases. Yuuki wrapped her slender arms around Zero, as her head lent softly against his chest. Zero closed his soft lilac eyes and rested his head gently on top of Yuuki's left shoulder, his heart still wouldn't stop beating fast and because of this he felt slightly embarrassed but once he pulled her into a tight embrace he could tell that hers was the same so this made him relax slightly and smiled softly, never wanting to let go. Keeping one of his arms wrapped tightly around Yuuki's small, slender body he moved the other slowly up her back and through he hair whilst he whispered beside her ear for the third time.

_**"..I-...I'm sorry about before..."**_

Yuuki's cheeks seemed to have stabled from the blushing moment, thankfully her face was already covered against her hair and his chest, but she couldn't normalize her heart rate as she raced in such a rapid speed like Zeros. She didn't really want to pull away just yet but she wanted to look at him probably she talked. Carefully she unwound her hands from around him and placed a hand upon his shoulder pushing the weight back slightly. Yuuki's small hands were placed on either side of Zero's cheeks as she smiled ever so softly. Her chocolate eyes gazed into Zero's lilac ones as she spoke just a bit louder from the whisper but still calm and soft.  
**  
**_**"Apology accepted...and I'm sorry for before as well..."**_

Zero could tell that after another moment of silence Yuuki wanted to move slightly so he un-wrapped his arms from around her small, slender body and took his other pale hand off of the back of her head and opened his eyes. The young guardian though that his heart was finally beginning to calm down but one he looked into her soft chocolate brown eyes it continued to race rapidly and whilst this happened he was lost for carefully brushed her hand in front of Zero's eyes to move the few odd stands of silver hair which were in the way of his lilac eyes. The same hand slid down taking his larger hand into her smaller ones, as she placed his cold hand against her neck where her pulse is hitting. The same hand still on his cheek slid to his neck as she still felt the rapid speed of his heart.  
**  
**_**"I'm guessing you can feel how fast my heart is going right?"**_

_**"Y-Yes...Yuuki."**_

Pressing his lips gently together as his lips curled up into a smile, Yuuki's hand was small but so warm compared to his own...The Young Guardian still felt his heart racing and after a whilst he didn't really care about it since he knew his friends was the same. Keeping his lilac gaze into her soft eyes he moved one of his head very slowly and very gently onto her chests above her heart and he could actually feel how fast it was going. Yuuki froze for a moment as he swiftly moved down to where her heart was, her once pale cheeks tinted into a soft strawberry red colour. Giggling childishly as Zero stuttered the words out of his mouth.

_**"Sort of...embarrassing...Isn't it?"**_

She finally admitted that her little heart really did take a toll on her when it comes to some weird moments. Placing both her hands on his cheek once more, she tip-toed her way until she was the same eye level as Zero. She gently moved his head downwards and placed her lips on his forehead only for a few seconds before parting them again. Zero couldn't take his lilac gaze away from Yuuki's beautiful chocolate brown eyes for even one second and once she admitted about her heart he let out a very light chuckle and finally managed to steady his own but as she tip-toed up and placed her lips on his forehead only for a few seconds before parting them he felt his pale cheeks being to heat up and his heart race twice as fast.

_**"Y-Yuuki..."**_

Yuuki gently placed her feet firmly on the ground, still holding Zero's face. She felt the warmth under her fingers, then gazed up towards Zero almost shocked, blushing face. Yuuki furrowed her eyebrows like she was worried  
**  
**_**"Ah I'm sorry! I hope I didn't do anything bad...?"**_

Well she seemed pretty worried after kissing Zero on the forehead. Shaking his head very slowly from left to right for a quick moment the young guardian took another small step towards Yuki and spoke in the same gentle and soft tone as usual.

_**"N-No Yuuki...you did nothing wrong..." **_

Feeling his heart speed up again Zero closed his lilac eyes and gently moved Yuuki's head upwards a bit more and placed his own lips on her forehead only for a few seconds before parting them again just like she did to 's chocolate brown eyes blinked as well as her cheeks were washed over from pale white to rosy pink. "H-His lips..." they really did feel soft against her skin. It was a gentle warm feeling inside her.

_**"Zero..."**_

Her words were spoken quietly though it felt like her heart would jump out any second now and just continue to run away as Yuuki would chase it. Zero went silent for another moment since he didn't know what to say but his heart continued to race faster and faster, His cheeks were also just like hers although a slightly darker red. He then took a final, small step towards Yuuki so that there was only a very small gap between them both. It was quiet out side and from the look of things it seemed like all the 'Day Class' and the 'Night Class' were inside there dorms. A small, crooked smile then formed across his face as he moved his pale, slender hand and placed it gently on top of her heart feeling how fast it was going.  
**  
**_**"Your heart...It's...just like mine..."**_

Yuuki nodded slightly. Her head tilted slightly to the right as she smiled her childish smile towards him, her long hazel hair draped down, while her chocolate brown eyes locked towards Zero's lilac ones.  
A familiar crooked smile appeared on Zero's lips, the same smile that has always been her favourite one since they were childhood friends. Yuuki as glad that no one was sneaking around at this time, it would be much too embarrassingly and she wouldn't of opened up to Zero until now.

Zero didn't know what else to say at this point so he just pressed his lips back together and gazed down into her soft, chocolate brown eyes, this moment felt so right to him, now that it seemed like his best friend was back and even though he knew she was now a Pureblood Vampire he still didn't care.... to him Yuuki was just the same old Yuuki that he had know all this time and this made the faint, crooked smile stay on his face.

_**"I can finally get a real answer for this question."**_

She knew if she asked this question now, she'll get a true answer instead of some tossed away words put together. Yuuki inhaled deeply, letting the cool air run through her lungs then she let it out with a small sigh. A smile caught her lips as well as her chocolate brown eyes still caught on Zero's gaze.  
**  
**_**"Do you forgive me?"**_

Once Zero heard Yuuki inhale deeply and ask that question he paused for what seemed like a really long moment of silence as he began to think but he knew what his answer was and just like when she found out that he was vampire she forgave him and tried her best to help he thought that it was now his time to do the exact same.

_**"...Yes Yuuki, I forgive you..."**_

Yuuki smiled warmly and came closer to him once more, wrapping her slender arms around his body into a tight embrace. Her head lent against his chest, some parts of her hair looked wild and static as she crushed her head against him. Finally she felt relieved from everything that has happened. She spoke in her quiet toned voice. Almost a glint of a tear appeared in her now watery chocolate brown eyes as she said.

_**"Thank you..."**_

* * *

**The End!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Working on another one at the moment**

**But not sure how it'll turn out!**


End file.
